


Puppy

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Steve loves puppies, Tony hates puppies, they name a puppy after Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve decides he wants a puppy and Tony doesn't know if he'll be able to deal with it. Until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve froze, ears following the whimpering from the alleyway next to him. It didn't sound human, but he had to check, just to be sure. He carefully made his way through the trash and dirt and approached the area. It didn't take him long to find a small, dirty little golden retriever. He cooed softly.

Crouching down, he carefully approached the dog. The dog growled in what was obviously meant to be a threatening way, but sounding pitiful, yet Steve froze anyway. He plopped down onto the dirty street, waiting patiently. After a few minutes of warily watching each other, the puppy's tail started to wag. Steve grinned, carefully holding his hand out. The puppy sniffed, then licked him.

Suddenly a lot happier, the puppy bounded towards him, covering his clothing in mud and dirt. "Aw, poor little guy. Are you out here alone?" he moved his hand around, "No collar? Well then, I think you need a home…don't worry. I can convince my boyfriend."

Steve pulled himself to his feet, puppy still in his arms.

He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

 

"Oh! No! Puppy! No! Come back!" Steve panicked, running after the soap covered dog. He slid across the tiles on the floor, just managing to wrap his hands around the puppy. He grumbled under his breath, holding the dripping puppy up in front of him.

The golden retriever's tail wagged and he reached forward to lick Steve across the face. Steve groaned. "You are  _so_ cute." He hugged the puppy tight to him.

"Captain Rogers, I believe that Mr. Stark will be home in five minutes."

Steve's eyes widened and he scrambled back to the bathroom to clean things up, including the puppy…and himself.

* * *

 

"You're joking, right?"

" _Tony!_ Look at how adorable he is!"

"Should I be jealous?"

"Tony! Just watch him for a second! You'll see."

Tony watched the tiny, fluffy golden thing go running so fast that it flipped over itself and face planted. He frowned as Natasha cooed and Clint laughed.

"Oh yes. It's stupidity is adorable." He stated dryly. Steve frowned and Tony looked away. Steve moved to his other side, so he got the full on pout and eyes. He groaned. "Come on! Why do you want a dog?" he questioned. Steve looked down.

"Well…as a kid I couldn't have a dog because of the asthma. I always wanted one, but I could never have one…" Tony groaned. Crap. He dropped his head on his fist, sighing.

"If that  _thing_ pees in my house I'll kill it." Steve threw his arms around Tony.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he chanted.

"Whipped." Clint coughed from across the table, not to subtly. He grinned at the glare Tony threw at him.

"What are you going to name it?" Natasha chimed in. Steve brightened. Tony glanced at the animal, raising a critical eyebrow.

"Name it Thor. It looks like him." Tony decided. Steve gave him a look, but he rolled his eyes, "What? I called Thor a golden retriever before this point!" he pointed out. Steve shook his head.

"I want it to be named something…patriotic…heroic." Steve decided.

"How shocking." Clint snorted, and Natasha punched his shoulder. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Liberty? Justice? America?" Tony guessed, smirking. Steve ignored his sarcasm, shaking his head. Tony jumped, sliding the chair back and away from the fluff ball that was chewing on his shoe laces. "Christ! Get off! God!" Clint laughed at him. Tony stood, jumping away from the playful golden retriever, but to no avail.

"Stop that!" Steve commanded, "Coulson!"

The puppy spun around, wagging it's tail at him. Barking happily, it ran to Steve as he crouched down to pick him up.

"Coulson." Natasha repeated softly. Clint just grinned at Steve.

"It fits. Coulson didn't like Tony either." He declared. Tony scowled, spinning on his heel and heading to his lab. The puppy barked once, squirming until Steve put him down, then trotted away after him.

"Oh…poor Tony." Clint snickered, making it known that he did not feel bad for Tony at all.

* * *

 

"Sir…he has been waiting for you to allow him in for a half an hour…." Jarvis murmured. Tony scowled, continuing his work on the Iron Man update.

"No idea what you're talking about Jarvis." He declared. After a few more peaceful minutes, Jarvis spoke again.

"Sir…he is whimpering….it's so pitiful, don't you think-"

"No Jarvis. I am not letting him in. Do not let him in!" Tony warned, waving a screwdriver in the general direction of the ceiling.

Of course, since his A.I. was a jerk.

"Bark! Bark!"

"Jarvis!" Tony objected. Without a doubt, the A.I. would be smirking at him if he had a face.

"He used Agent Coulson's old access codes sir." The A.I. said instead. With a mighty leap, the puppy jumped onto Tony's lap, before leaning up and swiping his tongue all over his face.

"Arg!" Tony jumped up, holding the dog at arm's length. "What the hell…" Tony groaned, glaring at the big blue eyes. "I'm telling you, you should have been named Thor. You have his hair and his eyes." Tony narrowed his eyes at the dog, tilting his head. The puppy copied his movement. "Huh…I wonder….I mean….Loki had Sleipnir….nah." Tony shook his head. Dropping the dog to the ground, he sat back down.

Only for the puppy to jump right back up onto his lap. He groaned.

"Coulson! Get off my lap!" he paused, before snickering. He pictured the stoic agent plopped in his lap like the puppy currently was. "Yeah, no." he shook his head, pushing the dog to the floor again.

After a few minutes of working on his update, a loud crash came from the opposite side of the lab. He groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

"Jarvis…I'm going to kill it."

"I have been directed by Captain Rogers to alert him if you take any measures to attempt that."

"Of course. Then I suggest you tell him to come get his mutt."

"He is on his way sir.


	2. Chapter 2

Four months later and Tony still had not managed to figure out how to get rid of the fluff ball. Although the fluff ball was now a semi-large dog, not fully grown, but still plenty big enough. And that stupid dog loved everyone but Tony.

"You are joking right?" Tony questioned, annoyed. The dog squirmed his way between them, plopping his butt in Tony's face and licking Steve's face.

"Aw, Tony, he's just scared. You know Coulson doesn't like thunder." Steve wrapped his arms around the dog's body, tugging him in close to his body.

Tony grumbled under his breath, moving to cuddle closer to Steve. The dog growled loudly. He glared at it.

"Seriously?" he questioned. Steve frowned at him.

" _Tony_."

Yeah, he would get blamed even though the dog was the one being a jerk. He did this almost every night, whether it was storming or not. Stupid dog. Tony moved back, away from the two.

Tony didn't care what Steve said. That dog was totally smirking at him.

* * *

"Aww, Coulson! You are such a cutie pie!"

"Do not let that minion of the anti-christ trick you Pepper! Wants you join his ranks he will use you to take over the good innocent people!" Tony raved dramatically from the kitchen as he heard her enter the tower. Steve rolled his eyes, spooning some more cereal into his mouth.

"Shut up Tony!"

Tony growled. Everyone was fooled by that stupid golden idiot. Not Thor. The other golden idiot. The evil one. Tony groaned, dropping his head into his hands. Even the thing was messing with his mind.

Steve spared him a slightly worried glance, but he didn't comment on it. Pepper came in, dog held firmly in her arms.

"He's getting heavy." She declared, dropping the dog on an empty kitchen table chair. As the dog leaned up and slipped some bacon from Steve's plate, Tony gestured wildly. Steve and Pepper just laughed.

"That is so cute!" Pepper squealed, hugging the dog tightly.

" _Hello_? He's is  _eating_ off the  _kitchen table_. He is a  _dog_!" Tony declared. Pepper glared at him.

"Shut up Tony!" she said the second time that morning. Steve nodded his agreement, also scowling. Tony threw his arms in the air.

He had decided.

The dog needed to go.

* * *

"Jarvis, find me the closest animal shelters or other places where you can get rid of animals." Tony slammed the lab door closed, plopping into a chair.

"Immediately sir, yet the first thing I come up with is Central Park. Just drop the dog there."

Jarvis was Tony's new ally. While at first he seemed to enjoy the puppy as much as anyone else, that changed when it came for potty training time. Jarvis didn't like his house with dirt in it, let alone pee.

"I would do that, but I feel like, just to spite me, the dog would travel back to the tower. Besides, we need a place where Steve can't find him." Tony felt bad when this thought first crossed his mind, yet he knew it would be worth it in the end.

"There is a shelter two miles east of the tower. Yet, Captain Rogers will make certain that you are unable to take him there. You must bring the animal there when Steve is gone." Jarvis sounded just as disappointed by this as Tony felt.

"Crap..." he shook his head, "No. I'll figure it out!" he declared, standing. He would. He would get rid of this stupid dog if it was the last thing he did.


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t know…maybe I can convince Fury to give the job to someone else?” Seven months later, Tony was still stuck with the dog, but not for long. Steve was heading out on his first mission without Tony and the dog would be left alone with Tony. 

“Babe! Come on! I can handle the dog by myself. Me and Coulson will have fun! Right buddy?” Tony reached down to pat the dog on the head, but immediately pulled back with the snarl he got. “See?” Tony questioned innocently. Steve still looked on the fence about it, which really wasn’t that surprising. 

“Captain Rogers. Director Fury is waiting.” Jarvis reminded him and Tony cheered him on in his head. Steve sighed. 

“You’ll make sure that Tony doesn’t do anything to Coulson and Coulson doesn’t do anything to Tony, right Jarvis?” Steve checked. Tony decided he really needed to make Jarvis a body so that he could see the innocent expression on his AI’s face.

“Of course Captain.” Steve nodded, satisfied now. He gave a quick kiss to Tony, then crouched down to receive some kisses from Coulson, before exiting for his mission. Tony fist pumped. 

“Alright Jarvis! Find me a place!” he smirked at the dog, who stared evenly back, looking oddly Phil Coulson like instead of Dog Coulson like. Tony shook his head. 

“There is a shelter two miles from here sir. But you still need to get Coulson to go.” Tony nodded. He had already figured this one out. He went to receive his tools.

“Coulson!” he called happily, shaking the leash and collar. “Come to Tony! Let’s go for a walk! You wanna go for a walk?” he questioned eagerly. Leaning down, he reached to clip on the collar, but Coulson stepped neatly back, away from him. Tony frowned, stepping forward. 

Coulson took off. 

“Damn it dog! Get back here!” he declared, running after the animal. Apparently, the dog knew the tower better than even Tony did, because even with Jarvis giving minute to minute updates of where the dog had gone, twenty minutes later Tony had still not been able to find Coulson. 

He plopped down on the couch with a sigh. 

“Dammit Jarvis. How long is Steve’s mission supposed to last?” he questioned. 

“Only a few more hours sir.” Jarvis sounded almost as upset as Tony and he reminded himself how even the AI did not like the demon dog. They sat in silence for a few moments. “Sir! There-“

“What? Is the dog destroying my lab or something? It wouldn’t surprise me.” Tony stated glumly.

“Intruders! Five seconds away! They overrode part of my system!” Tony jumped up, just in time for the elevator doors to ding open and three men to enter, wielding guns. He made a valiant jump towards his lab door and his Iron Man suits, but was cut off. 

In a matter of seconds, he had three guns pointed at him. 

“Well shit.” He sighed. He glanced around him uneasily.

“Now men, I think that we can work something out here.” Tony began, “I-“

“Silence!” Big, brawly, and German in front of him snapped. Tony held his hands up innocently, offering his surrender. 

Then, he heard an all too familiar snarl. 

A gold flash jumped out at the man in front of him and Tony took action before the other two could react. In a matter of ten seconds he had the Iron Man suit on and was taking down the remaining two men. 

Coulson had bit the wrist of the man’s gun holding hand, before pulling him to the ground by his shoulder. 

Tony fired one easy blast at one man, throwing him into the wall and knocking him out. The bullet the last man fired bounced harmlessly off the armor, and then he screamed as the back of his knee was bitten as Coulson pounced again. Dropping to the ground, Tony kicked him lightly, knocking him out easily. 

Tony glanced around, flipping his visor open. He took the suit off, wrapping the three men in a length of rope he retrieved from his lab. Too easy. Tony plopped onto the couch after collecting some liquor. Coulson silently jumped next to him, plopping his big shaggy head in his lap, in the process covering Tony in assassin blood from his teeth and the fur on his face. Tony stared down at him quizzically.

“What? Are you the only one that’s allowed to hurt me?” he questioned, amused. Coulson huffed out a sigh and Tony chuckled.

“I think…that I understand you a bit better now mutt.” Big blue eyes glanced tiredly up at him. “I get it. I want to spend a bunch of time with Steve too. But we need to figured out some kind of deal.” Tony was going to continue, but was cut off with a high pitched whine. He decided it meant that he needed to shut up and sleep. “You know what, that’s a great idea.”

He sat his feet up on the coffee table, putting his drink on the end table next to him and scooching down. Tony silently wrapped his arms around Coulson’s head and the dog silently snuggled closer into his owner.

Steve never had to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve was very worried about what he would find when he got home. And he didn’t even know whether he was worried for Coulson or for Tony. Either way, this was probably the last thing he expected to see when he got home.

“Oh my god!”

Both jumped when they heard him shout. Coulson lifted his head from Tony’s lap, tail wagging slightly as he spotted Steve, before plopping his head back down and drifting back to sleep. Tony blinked tired, before patting the spot next to him on the couch. Steve hustled over.

“Tony? What happened?!” Steve questioned, wiping blood from Tony’s face and staring at the blood in Coulson’s fur. Tony shrugged nonchalantly.

“We bonded.” He said. Steve shook his head and Tony sighed. With a gesture of Tony’s hand, Steve saw three men tied up in the corner. “Assassins. I couldn’t get to my suit in time…at least, until Coulson distracted them by attacking, at which time I managed to slip it on and get the other two.” Steve blinked.

“Well, let’s go to bed.”  Tony carefully picked Coulson up from his lap, lifting him and carrying him to the bedroom. Steve waited, then snorted. Apparently Tony had not been talking to him. He stood, heading to the bedroom. He cooed at the scene in front of him. Tony lay with arms wrapped around the dog, while the dog lounged in the middle of the bed.

As he attempted to lay down next to Tony, a loud growl greeted him. He jumped backwards in surprise. He could see Tony’s smirk, even though his eyes stayed shut.

“Oh…Steve…come on…You know Coulson is afraid of thunderstorms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little epilogue. Hope you guys enjoyed the story.


End file.
